Mariah: A History
by Foenix Nightshade
Summary: Innocence. It's such a simple word. I remember what happened that one fateful day: the day I turned five years old. I shall try to tell you my story, but there is so little that I can recall from before. Marie is no more. Nightshadow is within me, locked away in the furthest corner of my mind. My name is Mariah Aristana. This is my story. done in present tense; needs new title
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: What's Going On Again?**

An age-old nursery rhyme repeats itself over and over again in a young Lombax's mind. The other kids at school had been teasing her again. Just because she is smarter than the average five-year-old and looks different, she is constantly made fun of. So what if she has fur, or a tail, or five fingers instead of three like everyone else? Marie's teacher is the only one who knows about her getting teased, but Marie constantly begs the teacher not to tell her mother.

Little Marie Arinan is fairly small for a Lombax. Her fur is dark brown, like chocolate, while her stripes are ivory; her sparkling eyes are a deep royal blue.

"It doesn't matter if they call me names," the little Lombax says aloud. "As mother says, 'Sticks and stones may break thy bones, but words shall never harm thee.'" She smiles to herself, proud of having remembered something her mother had said. "Besides, I should be happy. Today I have turned five years old."

As she nears the small cottage that she, her parents, and her twin sister call home, she hears a ship fly overhead. She doesn't think much of it, seeing as it is a regular occurrence in the afternoons. Finally, she leaves the cover of the trees, and emerges in a peaceful clearing. There, sitting in between two large boulders, is her humble house. She is surprised that she can't smell dinner cooking. It's usually close to ready by this time.

But then she notices it: the door is completely gone, ripped off its hinges by something very strong.

"Mommy," the young Lombax calls. She hears no answer, so she calls again, this time much louder. "Mommy? Daddy? Isabel?!"

Then she hears something she hasn't heard before: the fearful scream of her sister. But the most frightening of all is how her mother sounds when she calls her daughter's name.

"Marie!"

**Okay, so…yeah…what'd ya think? I know, I know, it's sketchy. But I think it's pretty good for my first shot at it. I may edit it later.**

**Please do not complain. This story is basically OC driven. I had a request from a reader to actually post Mariah's story.**

**Oh! By the by, in case you're wondering, Ratchet won't be coming into this story for…quite some time. After all, I have to go through a lot, such as her training and the trial.**

**Ack! I've said too much already! You're just gonna have to wait. It's actually not that bad a story, once you get past… nope. Not gonna say it.**

**Anywho, laters, peace, whatever y'all like to hear**

**And R & R please! (Reviews make me a better writer)  
**

**Thank you!  
**

**Foenix Nightshade  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Tragedy of Death**

"Marie! Go! Get out of here!"

"Mommy?" Marie is scared now. She has never heard her mother speak this way, so frightened, so insistent. Paying no heed to her mother's warning, the small Lombax races through the branches. It takes only a few moments for her to break through to another clearing behind the house; it seems like forever to Marie.

When she breaks through the flora, she can't fully understand what she sees. Five strange men are there. One of the men, a Blarg, holds a brown and ivory Lombax woman with blue eyes, Marie's mother. The little girl, colored a light, sandy brown and ivory, struggling in the hands of a Novalian, is Marie's twin sister, Isabel. Two of the other men, both Markazians, have guns and stand by an open ship. The last man, a tall Cazar, stands about fifty paces away from Marie's father, gun in hand and aiming for the dark brown Lombax.

"'Twould be a shame to kill ye," the Cazar is saying, his voice heavily accented. "But ye may try to escape, maybe even succeed in the attempt. Ya see, I can't risk that."

"Daddy?" Marie whimpers. "Mommy…"

Both the Cazar and Marie's father turn their heads look at her. "Marie, don't move," her father warns.

"Daddy!" Marie exclaims anxiously. She takes a step towards her father.

"Marie, _stay there_." Marie stops. Never before had Daddy used such a stern tone. Why does he do it now? Marie is so confused; she wishes so much that she understands what is going on now.

The Cazar smiles mischievously. "Hmmm…the other daughter, I suppose." He moves his gun away from Marie's father, and points it at the confused five-year-old. The older Lombax's eyes widen as he realizes what the slave trader is doing.

"Don't!" He cries. The Cazar cocks the gun and puts his finger firmly on the trigger.

Marie's mother suddenly breaks away from her captor, shouting at Marie to run. Isabel bites the Novalian that holds her while their mother is hit, sending her into the dark of unconsciousness. The Cazar pulls the trigger on the gun while Marie's father lunges, intercepting the bullet, and falls to the ground, blood spilling from the fatal wound. Marie does not stay any longer to see what happens next; she turns around and runs into the woods as fast as she can.

_And now you're dead inside_

_Still you wonder why_

_It's all over_

_And now you're dead inside_

_Still you wonder why_

_It's all over_

_And now you're dead inside_

_Still you wonder why_

_When you're on the edge and falling off_

_It's all over..._

**I honestly don't know why I added that to the end. Meh, I don't care either. Anyway, I know, again with the short chapters! I am trying to rewrite, but I can't seem to get it quite right without making me seem retarded (which I am not).**

**Eh, I'll work on it. Til then, I'm open to ideas from anyone who actually reads this.**

**Thank you for your time.**

**Anywho, laters, peace, whatever y'all like to hear.**

**R & R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It is pitch black outside by the time Marie believes it is safe to leave her hiding place. Not a single star dots the sky; the moon is new. When the men had chased after her, she had hidden in one of her secret hollows. She had chosen an old, unused animal hollow beneath the roots of an oak tree. She has been there for a long time, possibly hours.

She doesn't know what to do; Mommy and Isabel are gone, kidnapped by those bad-men; and Daddy…he is gone from this world. Daddy is dead and Marie understands that. With a sad heart, the young Lombax walks to the cottage that was once her home.

She looks at it for a moment, horrified by what she sees. The entire place is a wreck. The thatch has fallen from the roof, most of it burnt to a crisp; the north wall is completely destroyed; anything that isn't stone has been burned. The stone is still black with soot. White ash litters the clearing.

"No," Marie moans quietly. Hoping that it is all just a really, really horrible nightmare, she calls, "Mommy! Daddy! Isabel!" She falls to her knees, sobbing.

"Your family is gone, child," a calm voice says suddenly. Marie turns her head and looks up to see a tall man in a black cloak standing over her. With his hood drawn up, she can see only his glowing red eyes. She cowers from him, automatically afraid of such a man. "Do not fret, child," the man says soothingly as he draws back his hood. "You are safe now."

The man looks so amazing to Marie. He isn't a Markazian or a Cazar or a Lombax. It seems as though he is human. His features are sharp; his skin is a golden brown. His gentle eyes are gold with a deep scarlet hue to them. But looks can be deceiving. _Mommy said never to talk to strangers. Can I really trust this man?_

As if he is reading her mind, the human says, "You can trust me, child. I am here to help you." Marie looks up at the strange, yet kind man with a mixture of hope and uncertainty in her clear, royal blue eyes. "I am Master Ephisus. What is your name, child?"

"My…my name is Marie," the girl says hesitantly, lowering her gaze. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Master Ephisus." She tries to sound as respectful as possible, as her mother had taught her. She may as well remember what her mother said, even if she has been taken away.

"A beautiful name…how old are you, youngling?" Master Ephisus asks.

"I turned five today, sir," Marie replies. She has a feeling that she can trust this man. She isn't sure why she believes that; she just does.

"Ah, five years," Master Ephisus sighs, wistful. "The day on which your fate is chosen. I remember when I was four. I was one of the few children chosen to train under the best masters at the Academy and become one of the Masters."

"What's the Academy?" Marie asks, all doubt replaced by genuine curiosity.

The man looks at her, seemingly shocked. "You have never heard of the Academy of Ancient Arts?" When Marie shakes her head, he explains. "The Academy is a school. The school is one that teaches the ancient arts of strategy, weaponry, combat, and so on. Is this clear to you?"

Marie nods, her eyes wide. "Yes, sir."

A small smile appears upon the human's lips; he is impressed by what this child can understand. _I wonder if…_ he lets his thought trail off. "Marie, may I see your hands?" The young Lombax looks at him with curious, questioning eyes, but complies. Master Ephisus looks at her hands with a keen eye as he traces the lines on her hands. "Interesting…"

Now that he is done, Marie looks at her hands, wondering what this man is talking about. "What's interesting?"

"From what I see in your palms, you would be a very skilled Learner. That is…if you…wish to join the Academy…?" The last few words he makes to sound like a question. He predicts her answer, and she gives it to him.

"I don't see why I wouldn't, Master Ephisus," the young Lombax says. "I have nothing else to do, nowhere else to go. If…I am permitted…"

Master Ephisus smiles at this bright young child. "I will speak with the Council and the Superior. I believe I may be able to persuade them to let me take you as my first Learner. If you'll come with me, please."

The Master turns to the direction of the Black Lights, north, and Marie follows him silently. As they walk, Master Ephisus thinks about what he had seen in the girl's world-bound soul. Can she really be the One they are waiting for? The One who will either destroy his kind or make stronger their power? She may be. If Ephisus can teach her their ways, she might make their power stronger. He has to teach this small Lombax.

But, then again, that is for the Superior to decide.

**Okay, another chapter done. This chapter was actually two pages! I feel like an idiot. I need to lengthen out these chapters. They should get longer; hopefully they will, but I make no promises.**

**Also, I just know that this is horrible writing. I plan to write it over again.**

**For any suggestions or comments: R & R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Choice of the Superior**

"**_Absolutely not_**," the Superior says. He and the Council, along with Master Ephisus, have been discussing the matter of the child Ephisus had brought back with him. "**_Master Ephisus, she must be _****taken care of****_ at once._**"

At this, Master Ephisus stiffens. He believed he could convince the Superior to let him train Marie, but instead, the Superior expects him to kill the girl, all because she is a pureblooded Lombax.

There is no explanation to why the Superior hated the Lombax race. It has always been that way, ever since he received the title of Superior eight centuries ago. The Superior is, in fact, a Cragmite. But that can't possibly have anything to do with his decision, right?

Then, Master Ephisus recalls something. It is only a thought, but if he suggests it, the young Lombax just might live. "What if…" he begins. "What if Metra Solon was to be her Keeper?"

Many of the Council look surprised; a few even seem to be afraid at the mention of the name. There is no visible response from the Superior. The Cragmite blinks slowly. **_"Metra…Solon…you are willing to place the fate of this child in His hands?"_**

Master Ephisus feels a surge of both hope and dread. Marie may not survive the Metra's test. He bites his lip, and answers. "Yes, Superior. I am completely willing to give the Lombax to Him."

The corner of the Superior's mouth twitches, as if he is trying to smile. **_"Very well, Master Ephisus,"_** he says. **_"If, and only if, she passes our tests and Metra Solon's Seeking, she shall become an Apprentice."_**

"Thank you, Superior," Master Ephisus says, bowing low to the Cragmite.

**"Know that this does not mean she shall be **your** Apprentice,"** one of the Council members states.

"Of course, Councilor Myaini. I do not expect to be her Mentor."

**"Why did you bring her here in the first place, Master Ephisus?"** Councilor Myaini asks.

Master Ephisus smiles inwardly. "She showed promise. And she has the Mark of Umbris." There is a collective gasp among the Council members.

**_"Enough,"_** the Superior calls over the din. **_"You are dismissed, Master Ephisus. You shall be summoned when the Lombax's fate is determined."_**

"Yes, Superior." Master Ephisus bows and takes his leave.

**K. What happens now? I don't know. I'm stuck. If I can get an idea of what happens next, I'll lengthen this chapter. I need some ideas…I need to meditate… Somebody help me please?**

**Later!**


End file.
